The Surprise
by Rachel Selina
Summary: This is my interpretation of what may have happened on their journey home in The Homecoming if they hadn’t met the travellers.


**Author's Note **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Warning** The following story contains a strong, yet not as strong as to be pornographic, love scene between two married and consenting adults. If this type of material offends you then please turn back now.

This is my interpretation of what may have happened on their journey home in The Homecoming if they hadn't met the travellers.

**The Surprise**

**By Rachel**

As Michaela and Sully left Cloud Dancing safe in the northern territories both breathed a sigh of relief that all of the troubles were finally over. To Michaela it seemed like years more than months since this whole sordid affair had begun. She strongly believed that Sully was thinking and feeling the same but they were going home now, home together, where they belonged.

With one final glance over his shoulder to say farewell to his friend, his brother, his mentor for the last time Sully reached for Michaela's hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss he said "Ready ta go home?"

Returning his gentle kiss with one of her own, Michaela replied, "More than you will ever know. Let's go."

With that she kicked Flash and urged her on to a steady canter. Turning to see where Comet and Sully were, Michaela could see Sully laughing and trying to catch up. Joining her husband in his laughter she slowed Flash down a touch and waited patiently for Sully to come along side.

As soon as they joined again Sully shook his head lovingly at his beautiful bride and said, "I know ya won the Colorado Sweepstakes but this ain't a race ya know." With a simple "Sorry" from the still smiling Michaela, the two continued on at a more sedate, steady pace.

The thought of the long ride home in time for Christmas should have filled both of their hearts to the point where they would overflow, but the unspoken truth was that neither of them wanted to rush home. In fact they both wanted, and needed, to enjoy this quiet, private time alone together.

Unbeknownst to Michaela, Sully already had a plan for some enthusiasm; he just had to make sure that he led the way to his specially chosen location. He knew that Michaela wouldn't question anything, as she was so tired and relieved that everything was over. He suspected that she would follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant being together. These thoughts brought a smile to Sully's lips and as he continued to daydream about his heartsong he truly didn't think things could get any better than they were at this precise moment. Chuckling to himself at that thought he knew if his plan worked things would get a whole lot better before they got home.

Leaning over towards Michaela and giving her a soft kiss Sully asked "You wanna go straight back, or stop overnight?"

Hoping her answer would be the latter, he waited, finally Michaela replied, "I know it's Christmas and all but I don't really want to rush home. It's been so long since we didn't have to hurry when we are together that it would be kind of nice if we just took our time and maybe stayed out tonight." Michaela hesitated, worrying that she was the only one of the pair that didn't want to run straight into the arms of their family. "I'll understand if you want to go straight home, I know you've been missing the family."

Amused but not surprised at her last statement Sully gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said "I've been missin' you more. Staying away would be good." Knowing that Michaela's next question would be in the form of a concern Sully added "Don't ya worry none 'bout the location. We'll be fine, just relax and enjoy the ride Ok?"

Although Michaela was slightly puzzled by her husband's reply she didn't question but settled back into her saddle and let Flash lead the way.

They continued on in pleasurable silence, both enjoying the stillness of nature and each other's company. As the life-long partners kept sneaking the occasional lustful glance there was no need for words. Their hearts and eyes said everything.

Upon approaching the fork in the road that would lead them towards Colorado, Sully suggested that they stop for a breather and let the horses have a rest and some water. Jumping off Comet's back Sully reached up to help Michaela down from Flash, an offer which she was only too grateful to accept.

After he had set Michaela safely on the ground Sully's strong arms remained around her waist. To Sully's delight Michaela didn't move to withdraw but she actually leant further in to his warm loving embrace, welcoming his advances with so much passion that Sully wondered momentarily if someone had stolen his usually shy wife.

Drawing back and gasping for breath, Sully reached a hand up to gently caress her swollen lips and said lovingly "Whoa, that was quite some response to a helping hand."

An immediate blush covered Michaela's face and she wasn't sure if Sully was joking or serious, however one look into his crystal blue eyes gave her all the answers that her heart and mind could want. They were so full of love for her that she truly didn't feel worthy of such adoration.

Looking at Michaela's reaction to that Sully felt a burning desire that if left would only grow stronger during the rest of today and tonight.

Leading the horses over towards the nearby stream so they could drink and stretch their necks, Sully retrieved the canteens and offered one to Michaela saying, "You'd better have a drink, we've still got a ways ta go 'fore camp tonight."

Taking it from Sully Michaela smiled and said quietly "Thank you, my handsome mountain man. Just where are we going to camp tonight?"

"You'll see soon enough but I know that you'll enjoy it once we arrive."

"I am sure that I will, because you will be there with me." Sealing her true meaning with yet another passion-filled kiss, Michaela re-mounted Flash and waited for Sully to mount Comet so they could continue on with their journey.

Although Sully knew that the journey to their campsite would not take them very long from where they were now, he wanted to make it a leisurely ride and so made several detours to delay their arrival until just before sunset.

Just as the sun was making its final descent below the mountains and vast forests, the loving couple arrived and brought their horses to a halt at the base of one of the mountains.

Sully quickly reached the ground and eagerly helped Michaela off from Flash saying "Come on, we ain't got long."

"What do you mean we haven't got long? We have all night don't we?"

Smiling to himself at the truth behind her answer Sully replied, "Yep, we've got all night but this won't wait." Sully took her hand firmly, yet gently, in his and led her a short ways off the trail to watch the sunset.

It really was a breathtaking sight. The sky was completely covered in brilliant reds, gold and a vibrant orange. It reminded Michaela of a fire, but unlike a fire that causes damage with its flames, the flames that were being emitted by the descending sun were causing no damage at all, instead they were lighting up the mountains and hills, warming the hearts of travellers as they spoke of a good day to come.

Relaxing into Sully's open arms Michaela let out a content sigh and said, "Oh Sully thank you for bringing me here. It is beautiful."

Smirking to himself Sully replied, "Sure is."

Seeing the direction of Sully's gaze when he spoke Michaela's blush almost matched the sky.

Sully loved it when he made Michaela blush, but knowing there was a long night ahead of them his thoughts turned to more practical, and boring matters. Setting up camp. Turning towards Michaela he said, "Ya ready ta head back ta camp now?"

Realising the wisdom of his words as the sky was rapidly losing its light Michaela nodded and allowed Sully to help her down the steep slope and towards their campsite.

Once they reached Sully's designated area for their camp, they both set about the now so familiar jobs to create a warm and inviting area to sleep and eat in.

Michaela went about setting up the bedrolls and finding some kindling while Sully started building what looked like a lean-to. Not really following the need for such a structure Michaela walked over towards her husband and gently placed a hand on top of his and asked, "What do we need that for? We are only staying here one night."

Amused at her puzzlement Sully wasn't going to reveal the full reason but replied by saying, "Well the nights are still cold and it might snow so I thought that we'd be better off prepared than not."

Accepting his answer without any need to push further Michaela returned to her given task and started to light a fire in order to provide warmth as the night was now beginning to show signs of freezing.

As soon as Michaela had turned away Sully reached into his saddlebags and retrieved the secret item that he had asked Cloud Dancing to supply before they left. Sully knew that it would add an everlasting memory to their night of passion.

As he placed the final touches to their hideaway, Sully glanced over towards the fire and saw that Michaela had managed to catch them some fish for the supper and was busily grilling them along with some biscuits that she had packed before they left.

Watching her brought a smile to his face and he was immediately filled with such a sense of pride and longing that he really couldn't wait for tonight to come.

Making a final check on their shelter Sully walked over to join her, reaching up to run his hand down her silky locks and onto her back he said, "Looks like ya got everythin' under control. Want me ta do anythin'?"

Michaela immediately felt herself begin to respond at his slightest touch the fact of which never ceased to amaze her. Reaching behind her to give his hand a loving squeeze Michaela said, "No everything's fine thank you, just make yourself comfortable. Dinner won't be long."

Nodding his acceptance, Sully made his way over towards the seating area that Michaela had arranged and reached for the pot of coffee that was simmering gently on the edge of the roaring fire.

Pouring himself a cup Sully continued to observe Michaela with so much love that it almost frightened him at times. However, reminding himself of the plans that he had for tonight, he knew that it was impossible for any other woman to hold his heart like Michaela did and he was going to show her just how much she meant to him.

Michaela looked up from her cooking to observe Sully with a far away look in his eyes but a content smile playing across his luscious lips. Shaking herself from the lustful, loving thoughts that had begun to creep into her mind Michaela approached Sully and said, "Dinner's just about ready. Do you want to help serve up?"

Eager to finally be able to do something to help Sully leapt up and insisted that Michaela take a seat and he would wait on her. Laughing as Sully made his way over towards the fire and their food Michaela sat and waited for her food to arrive.

As Sully returned to his spot next to Michaela he handed her a plate of steaming fish and biscuits and said with a grin on his face and in his best Bostonian accent "Here you are madam I hope that everything is to your liking?"

Falling about at his antics Michaela reached up to caress his cheek and replied in an equally proper accent "Yes sir it look delicious thank you so much."

Returning her caress with one of his own, Sully leant forward and gently kissed her cheek where his fingers had been merely minutes before. Looking down at their plates of food Sully was reluctant to eat as he had a different kind of food in mind. However he knew the need for proper physical nourishment as well as emotional sustenance so he began to dig in.

It didn't take either long to complete their meal and with a satisfying sigh, Michaela rose to clean the plates and pour another cup of coffee for Sully and one for herself. Upon re-positioning herself next to Sully, she reached over and took hold of his hand while gently running her thumb across the top, she said in a voice full of promise "This is so lovely Sully, I haven't felt this at ease for so long. I haven't even thought of the children. Thank you for agreeing to stay out over night." Sealing the last with a soft kiss to his hand, they settled into each other to enjoy the sounds of the night.

Sensing that it was time to show Michaela her surprise, Sully rose and offered his outstretched hand to Michaela and said "Ready for bed? We've still got a long ride tomorrow." With a nod from Michaela Sully led her to their shelter and to paradise.

As soon as Michaela saw the lean-to, she gasped and tears of joy and surprise at what was before her.

Not only had Sully built the lean-to without even telling her about it, but Michaela didn't think that she had ever seen anything quite so romantic and yet natural in all her life.

What stood before her was a thing of beauty.Sully had made a bed of furs that was covered with what looked like a sheet, which in turn was covered by wild flowers. Lain across this was the most exquisite dress that Michaela had ever seen.

Looking across at Sully with tears streaming down her face words could not describe how she was feeling inside. With a gentle squeeze from her beloved, Michaela approached their bed and reached down to lift the dress.

It was a Cheyenne wedding dress covered in beads. In the middle, in the shape of a heart, Michaela could see her initials M.A.S, she was awe-struck. Turning to Sully so that their eyes met in an unspoken sign of love Michaela, let her hands reach up to his face and said "Oh Sully, this is the most beautiful, loving, wonderful surprise I have ever had. Thank you so much."

Finally letting her lips replace her hands, she kissed his cheeks and eyes with so much tenderness that Sully wasn't sure he was still breathing. Then she claimed his lips and the talking ceased, for now at least.

Drawing back from their kiss which had left both breathless Sully brought his fingers up to her delicate, and yet so expressive face and simply said, "I love ya and I wanted ta show ya how much."

"I love you too but we are already married I am not sure that I understand."

"Just trust me and all will be clear soon, ok?"

"I trust you, just as I did on our wedding night." Reaching for the dress once again Michaela added, "Do you want me to change?"

With a shy nod as her reply Michaela left to change and freshen up in the nearby stream leaving Sully with such a silly, almost childlike grin on his face as he too changed and awaited his blushing bride.

Looking up from where he had been sitting, Sully's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets at the sight that met him. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful, glorious sight that he had ever seen. He really didn't think that Michaela had ever looked more radiant even on their original wedding day. Then she was a very shy naïve bride who had put her complete trust in him. Now she was standing before him displaying all the signs of a bride, renewing her vows, with the confidence and faith that years of marriage brings.

Rising to meet Michaela Sully breath caught but he managed to say, "Ya look amazing."

Leading her towards their bed and their own slice of heaven, Sully helped her sit and took himself around her so they were kneeling, facing each other. Taking her hands in his, Sully began by saying, "I wanted ta think of somethin' special ta show ya how much ya mean ta me and ta thank ya for everythin' that ya have done."

Feeling a reassuring squeeze on his hand he continued. "So I asked Cloud Dancing to bless our union and to ask if the Spirits would allow us…me to say vows from our…my heart with them as a witness. Cloud Dancing agreed."

Taking the opportunity to look into Michaela eyes, Sully could plainly see how much what he had said had affected her as there were tears upon tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks. "That is the most beautiful, sincere declaration of love that I have ever heard Sully. I would be honoured to say our wedding vows again."

With relief washing over him like a torrent from a waterfall, Sully leant forward and claimed his heartsong's lips with his for a kiss which he had intended on being soft and gentle, a kiss to speak of more to come. However, it quickly turned into one of fire and desire, but Sully knew that he had to stop before they went too far, too soon. So drawing back and letting his fingers trace Michaela's kiss-inflamed lips he took a deep breath and began.

"Michaela Anne Sully, as the Spirits are our witness, I give my heart and soul to you. I will always be your strength, your hope, your love. I give you all that I am and all that I will be from now until eternity. I am yours."

The tears were still pouring down her face and she was struggling to breath, let alone put the words together to do Sully justice she drew a shaky breath and began.

"Byron Sully, you are the most loving, honourable, selfless man I have ever met. I give you all that I am and all that I will be. I give you my heart, body and soul and pledge to protect and love you until the end of my days."

There was no more need for words as both were lost in their declarations of undying love.

Sully reached across and slowly lowered Michaela down to lie on the fur bed. Just as he had on their wedding night, he moved cautiously, lovingly and reveled in the reaction that he felt through his soft caresses and kisses.

Michaela on the other hand had no intention of being the naïve bride that she once was, now that she knew the true delights of being one with her husband. Pushing gently but firmly on his chest, Michaela got Sully to roll over onto his back.

Removing her ornate dress as he did so she sat up and reached over, brushing her taut breasts across his firm chest. The instant reaction from Sully brought a smile to her face and she felt bolder than she had ever felt before.

Reaching up to remove his shirt, Michaela then caressed and licked, sucked and kissed her way down his muscular torso that she loved do much. Paying close attention to the scars from battle as she went down and down, further and further.

Michaela was so lost in her own world of passion, that she didn't hear Sully's pleas for her to stop as he began to feel like he was losing control over all his senses. She didn't feel his arms on her trying to bring her up. She was on a mission. Her mission was to be free and to love Sully as she never had before.

Finally coming up to kiss his lips, Michaela discovered that Sully was so lost in the passions that she had ignited that he was tossing and turning with sheer desire. Reaching for his lips she softly crooned and kissed him passionately and openly, without a care for their surroundings.

Sully responded in kind and more so as the kiss deepened and tongues moved, as did hands, urging the lovers on to new inexplicable heights of emotion.

As the passion built, so did the urgency for release throughout their bodies. Sully was only too pleased to help relieve the tension surrounding Michaela's breasts as he kneaded them in his hands and brought them to his mouth for sheer torture.

Michaela moaned and sighed like she had never allowed herself before, which only encouraged Sully to give her more pleasure. Flipping her over onto her back Sully carried on kissing and caressing while moving lower and lower until he reached his goal.

Separating her folds he massaged and kissed the throbbing bud with such tenderness, Michaela didn't know how much more she could take before she went over the edge. Sully however had no intention of stopping, so he increased the speed of his touches and felt her writhe beside him as she reacted. Placing a hand on her hips to keep her flat, Sully moved one finger inside of her, then two, and finally a third. Oh, how wonderful this all felt. Oh, how they loved each other.

With moans and screams of delight mingled with torture, Michaela couldn't hold on and came with such a force that she almost jumped off the bed. With a smile on his face, Sully kissed his way back up her body and arrived at her waiting lips where the sensual caresses started anew.

Michaela decided that it was Sully's turn for ecstasy, so she left his mouth and allowed her lips to find their own path down towards his erect manhood. Never had she been brave enough to do what she had dreamed of since their wedding night, but now she allowed herself the freedom of loving with no barriers.

Grasping his shaft firmly, she started to run her fingers up and down and then leant to place a kiss upon its tip. Seeing the delightful reaction upon Sully's face, encouraged her to continue. So taking it in her mouth, she began to tease and suckle, kiss and caress, stroke and push. It was wonderful. Sully couldn't believe what she was doing to him, but he wouldn't dream of stopping her. Just before he reached his climax, Michaela shifted, left his shaft and climbed on top of him to complete their union.

Lowering herself onto him, the fire reached an all time high as it spiraled out of control. The energy that was produced in this encounter could have lit up all of Colorado Springs.

All that could be heard were the moans and sighs of lovers lost in their own world of enthusiasm. They were both truly in heaven and yet had not left the earth.

Coming together and reaching their highs at the same time both collapsed totally wanting fresh air, and yet both reluctant to release their hold on the other.

Finally, Michaela rolled from Sully and lay along side him, never willing to lose contact for fear that it was a dream and she would be brought back to reality with a loud crash.

As if reading her mind, Sully reached over and stroked her sweat covered back and spoke form his heart into her soul. "Ya ain't dreamin'. This is real. Never 'ave I felt so cherished, so loved, so desired as I felt now. Ya will never know how much what ya just did will mean ta me. I will never forget it. Thank you my love, my heartsong."

"It is I who should thank you Sully. It is your patient love that has made me free and willing to love as I did. You taught me how to be me and I am forever thankful for that my darling Sully."

As each sealed their love with a soft kiss and a final caress, they closed their eyes and succumbed to sleep. Sure that their dreams would be filled with memories of tonight and thoughts of future nights in each other's arms, the Spirits watched over the sleeping lovers.

The End


End file.
